MeteVision Song Contest 11
|presenters = Ava Max and Eugent Bushpepa |host = KlanTV |executive = Obdula Baris |conductor = |opening = "My way", by Ava Max |interval = "Sweet but psycho", by Ava Max |entries = 23 |winner = "Give it all", by Kovic |logo = 11Logo1.png |vote = Each country awarded 12, 10, 8-1 points to their 10 favorite songs. |nex2 = |map year = |debut = ''-'' |withdraw = |return = ''-'' |name = MeteVision Song Contest |nex = 12 |year = 11 |pre = 10}} Song or performer selected Confirmed countries Participated in the past but not in this edition}} MeteVision Song Contest 11, often referred to as MSC#11, was the eleventh edition of MeteVision Song Contest, held in Tirana, Albania. The edition started the 08th February 2019, and ended the 03rd March 2019. 23 countries participated in this edition, with Malta withdrawing from the contest, no one debuting and no one returning to the competition. Kovic from Montenegro won the contest with the song "Give it all" receving a total of 116 points, 10 points ahead the runner-up, Cyprus. Algeria finishing in third place with 85 points. The host country, Albania achieved a 21st place with 28 points. The last place was for Bosnia, that got 15 points. Organization Once Albania won the festival, the organization had to decide where would the festival be in its eleventh edition. Some cities presented their applications and the organization had to decide which one was the best. MBU confirmed the 08th February that Tirana would host MSC#11. At that meeting, MBU also said the theme of this edition, Lead Your Life, relating it with the need to be kind to who you are and to follow your own dreams and your own life path. The host channel, KlanTV, decided to have well-known and young presenters. They believed that they could be famous people, so they thought in choosing Ava Max and Eugent Bushpepa to present MSC#11. Location 'Qemal Stafa Stadium' The Qemal Stafa Stadium, named after Qemal Stafa, a World War II hero, was a national stadium and the largest football stadium in Tirana, Albania. Construction started in 1939 and the stadium was inaugurated in 1946 for the Balkan Cup, which was won by the Albania national football team. The stadium has been used for football matches of the Albanian Superliga and the national team, athletic events, and the six Albanian Spartakiads. Although it was enlarged in 1974 to accommodate up to 35,000 spectators, in the 1990s it became an all-seater stadium, and its capacity was reduced to the current 19,700. The stadium was demolished in June 2016 to make way to new national stadium called the National Arena (Albanian: Arena Kombëtare), will be constructed on the same site of the former Qemal Stafa Stadium and planned to open in December 2018. The Football Association of Albania and the Albanian government will divide the property rights of the stadium between them; the football association will hold 75% rights and the government 25%. National Arena, with a capacity of over 22,500 spectators will be built at a cost of €60 million. The new stadium will be football-only; the athletics track will be removed and it is expected to meet the highest UEFA category. 'Tirana' Tirana is the capital city of the Republic of Albania. Tirana is located in the center of Albania and is enclosed by mountains and hills, with Dajt on the east and a slight valley on the northwest overlooking the Adriatic Sea in the distance. Due to its location within the Plain of Tirana and the close proximity to the Mediterranean Sea, the city is particularly influenced by a mediterranean seasonal climate. It is among the wettest and sunniest cities in Europe, with 2,544 hours of sun per year. Tirana is the most important economic, financial, political and trade center in Albania due to its significant location in the center of the country and its modern air, maritime, rail and road transportation. It is the seat of power of the Government of Albania, the residences for work of the President and Prime Minister of Albania and the Parliament of Albania. Defined by the Köppen climate classification, the city has a humid subtropical climate (Cfa) and receives a commensurably amount of precipitation, during summer, to avoid the mediterranean climate (Csa) classification, since every summer month receives more than 40 millimetres (1.6 in) of rainfall, with hot and moderately dry or humid summers and cool and wet winters. It lies on the boundary between Zone 7 and Zone 9 in terms of the hardiness zone. Participants 23 countries participated in the edition. 'Withdrawing countries' Bellow a list of all withdrawing countries: * 'Selected songs' Results The Show Voting results '12 points' Below is a summary of the maximum 12 points each country awarded to another in the grand final. See also *MeteVision Song Contest *MeteVision Song Contest 1 *MeteVision Song Contest 2 *MeteVision Song Contest 3 *MeteVision Song Contest 4 *MeteVision Song Contest 5 *MeteVision Song Contest 6 *MeteVision Song Contest 7 *MeteVision Song Contest 8 *MeteVision Song Contest 9 *MeteVision Song Contest 10